The Last Airbender: Dawn of the Kaijus
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Right after the end of the Hundred Year War, a massive meteor crashes in the world of the Four Nations, and with it, comes the arrival of giant, rampaging beasts the likes of which the world has never seen for thousands of years. Will Aang, with old friends and some new allies, be able to prevent the world from becoming these creatures' new war zone?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is owned by Toho and Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon. Oh, and happy 60th birthday Godzilla!**

* * *

><p>The Last Airbender: Dawn of the Kaijus<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The Hundred Year War was finally over. Fire Lord Ozai had been locked away for his crimes against humanity and his daughter, former Fire Nation Princess Azula, was in a mental institution due to her mental instability. His son, Zuko, was now the Fire Lord and was tasked with Avatar Aang to restore harmony to the four nations. Their first task was to take care of the colonies the Fire Nation had built all across the Earth Kingdom.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the palace of the city of Ba Sing Se, Aang overlooked a map of the world along with Earth King Kuei, looking at the Fire Nation symbols across the kingdom that marked that a colony had been built there. Overseeing was Fire Lord Zuko, while Aang's lover, Katara, her brother, Sokka, and their friend, Toph, watched.<p>

"I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom," Aang stated.

"Yes," Kuei responded. "They are a constant reminder of the war. Like an old scar." It took him a few seconds to realize what he said in front of the scarred Fire Lord.

"Oh, I-I...Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!" he quickly said.

"No, you're right," Zuko replied. "After all the pain my father caused, it's my duty to heal the world. I'll do whatever it takes to remove those colonies."

"It won't be easy," Aang stated. "A lot of people's lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!"

"Really?" Zuko asked. "You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar!" Aang answered. "Making stuff go peacefully is my kind of thing."

"Wonderful!" Kuei said. "The Avatar's personal involvement will give the process hope!"

"Sokka and I can help!" Katara added.

"It'll be a movement, a movement towards harmony," Kuei said as he placed his hand on his chin in thought. "We'll call it...we'll call it..."

"The Harmony Restoration Movement!" Sokka suggested.

"Yes, the Harmony Restoration Movement!" Kuei replied. "I like it."

"What's with you and your goofy names for everything?" Toph asked Sokka.

"It's a gift," Sokka answered.

* * *

><p>The Earth King had planned a celebration where he would announce the Movement. Prior to it, the group, now joined by Zuko's lover, Mai, her friend, Ty-Lee, and Sokka's lover, Suki, at the Jasmine Dragon, a tea shop owned by Zuko's uncle, Iroh.<p>

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore," Iroh stated. "I've really trimmed down."

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph remarked, which got everyone to laugh at her joke. Meanwhile, Aang looked at the sunset from the balcony while Katara started to walk toward him, stopping beside him, blushing. Then the two of them embraced in a hug, before looking upon each other and leaning in for a kiss. Afterward, Sokka walked outside to the two of them.

"Guys, we're about to head out," he said.

"But the Earth King's celebration doesn't start for a couple more hours," Aang stated.

"I know," Sokka replied, walking towards Aang's sky bison, Appa. "We wanted to take Appa out for a ride first."

* * *

><p>As night fell, the entire group (minus Mai, Ty-Lee and Iroh) rode on Appa as he flew through the night skies and were having a blast, except Zuko, who wasn't a fan of this type of flying, and Toph, who's blindness made flying terrifying for her.<p>

"Guys, look!" Suki said as she turned to the side. "The fireworks are starting!" Everyone then turned to see fireworks illuminate the sky as the celebrations took place on the ground bellow.

"The view is amazing!" Katara said.

"It is!" Aang responded. "Thanks buddy!" Appa simply grumbled to Aang's statement in response while everyone noticed the Earth Kingdom citizens cheering on the ground.

"Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement," Katara said.

"Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me?" Toph dejectedly asked Sokka. "Close your eyes." Doing as he was told, Sokka simply closed his eyes, not knowing that Toph was getting close to his right ear.

"**BOOOOM!**" she suddenly shouted, causing Sokka's eyes to shoot open and for him to scream out in fright and pain.

"Oh Toph! Don't be such a grump," Katara said as she wrapped her arms around the blind earthbender. "You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world."

"True," Toph responded, when something in the sky caught Aang's attention.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked as he pointed upward. Katara looked up as well and saw what appeared to be a shooting star flying through the sky. Suddenly, her eyes widened as visions began to come before her of what appeared to be a city on fire and the silhouette of a massive, winged creature standing on the ruins.

"He must be stopped..." an ominous voice said when Katara's vision suddenly turned back to normal as Aang was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Is something wrong Katara?" he asked before Katara shook off what she had just seen and turned to him.

"No...nothing at all," she answered before turning her head to the side in deep thought, wondering what it was she had just seen.

* * *

><p>Far above the Earth's atmosphere, a massive meteor made it's descent to an open field where it landed with such force that everything within a half mile radius caught on fire and the meteor was half into the ground. But that wasn't all. The sheer force of the impact sent invisible energy waves throughout the planet's surface and inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since that day, and in the city of Yu Dao, Fire Nation soldiers were busy with the process of relocating the citizens so the Earth Kingdom could reclaim the land. However, some of them weren't having it, as they came out in protest to defend what they claimed as their home.<p>

"You can't just force us out of our homes!" one citizen shouted to a Fire Nation captain. "We have the right to live here as much as everyone else!"

"Sir, if you would just cal-" the captain was about to say, when a soldier ran up to him.

"Captain, an unidentified object is approaching the city!" he reported before the captain turned back to the citizens.

"Everyone remain here," he ordered. "We'll sort this out later." With that, the captain ran along with the soldier to the beach of the city where they saw what looked like jagged spikes approaching from the sea.

"What is that thing?" the captain asked.

"It looks like some kind of creature, but I've never seen anything like this," the soldier answered.

"Nor have I," the captain responded when suddenly, the earth began to shake. Everyone tried to keep their footing as the earth shook more and more violently. Then, the beast they were watching began to rise from the water, tidal waves forming and heading towards the shore. Both firebenders immediately firebended at the waters heading towards them, evaporating small portions, but a few soldiers behind them weren't quick enough and were quickly swept away. Then, when the others saw what rose up, their eyes widened in pure terror. Before their eyes was a giant, 300 ft tall reptilian monster with jagged spikes all across its back and its tail. The creature looked around at its surroundings before beginning to march towards the city, much to the firebenders' shock.

"That thing's heading for Yu Dao!" the soldier exclaimed. "Captain, what are your orders?"

"It's obvious that we can't kill it, so we'll have to divert it's course back to the ocean," the captain ordered as he motioned for a platoon of soldiers to head to a Fire Nation ship that was in the docks. They immediately ran towards it as the beast continued its was to the city. Then, Fire Nation jet skis came out of the ship and went behind the creature, firebending at its back. Feeling this, the monster turned around and snarled before the spikes on its back began glowing blue and energy began forming in its mouth. The soldiers on the jet skis immediately tried heading back to shore, but then a beam of energy came out of the creature's mouth, obliterating the skis and the soldiers as the captain watched in horror. Then the monster turned back around before letting out a loud, terrifying roar before the captain, now petrified, turned around to some of the soldiers that ran to the scene.

"Evacuate the city!" he ordered before the beast continued marching and the soldiers immediately ran back to the city. Just as they did so, the beast let out another blast of energy from his mouth, turning the captain into ashes and the force of the blast knocking the soldier who accompanied him on his back as he clutched his right eye, screaming in pain. Then the beast made landfall as the soldier looked up, still clutching his eye, a look of pure terror on his face before the creature let out another roar. As the civilians quickly ran for their lives while the soldiers motioned for them to keep running, the monster then stepped on one of the buildings in front of it before its tail swiped at another, causing it to collapse. It then let out another blast of energy, completely incinerating all in its path. Fire Nation tanks were sent in to try and slow it down, but the fire blasts from them did nothing to phase the beast. In fact, it only angered it more as it fired an energy blast that destroyed them and the buildings beside them. Suddenly, a mother and her two young children tripped to the ground as they looked up at the beast, the mother clutching her two crying children.

"It's going to be okay," she said, her voice choking up and tears falling from her face. "We'll be with your father soon." With that, the beast let out another blast of energy, killing the three of them and all in its path.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the meteor, Fire Nation forces surrounded it as it was being investigated when one of the soldiers noticed Appa descending to them. Once the sky bison landed, Aang, Zuko and Katara dismounted and approached the soldier who bowed before them.<p>

"Fire Lord Zuko," he greeted. "We suspect that the meteor landed sometime within the past two months." Suspicious, Aang approached the meteor and thrusted his fists forward in an attempt to earthbend it, but the meteor didn't even budge.

"This isn't just a meteor," he stated. Then he, Zuko and Katara advanced towards it before Zuko placed his hand on the meteor.

"It feels like its made of metal," he said while Katara noticed strange writings on a bit of it. As she reached forward to touch it, more visions flashed before her eyes, this time of the same city on fire, but with a closer look at the creature that stood before it, revealing that it appeared to have three heads as lightning struck behind it. Just as they began, the visions ended as Katara's eyes widened, still wondering what these meant before a messenger ran up to Zuko.

"My Lord, we've just recieved a letter from Yu Dao," he said, gaining Zuko's attention.

"Are the citizens still not cooperating?" he asked.

"No..." the messenger answered. "It says the city's been completely destroyed." Hearing those words, Zuko, Katara and Aang's eyes all widened in shock.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, the reptilian creature had made its way to the Si Wong Desert. Any sandbenders that witnessed it immediately ran out of its path, not wanting to pick a fight with it. The beast continued to look around at its surroundings when suddenly, a sand shark emerged from the sand and sunk its teeth into the creature's foot. The monster roared in pain before turning around, firing an energy blast from its mouth, only for the sand shark to dive into the sand and emerge from behind in an attempt to bite the monster's back. However, the creature turned around, swinging its massive tail at the shark and slamming it against it, sending it to the ground. The sand shark then roared at the creature, only for what appeared to be a huge, anthropomorphic beetle with giant drills for hands to burst out of the sand, impaling the shark with its drills before pulling it in half. The beetle then regained its footing as it noticed the reptilian creature before getting in an offensive stance and roaring at it. The reptilian creature roared back as it advanced towards the beetle while it advanced towards the reptilian creature.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Yu Dao, Aang, Zuko and Katara all looked in horror upon the burnt and demolished ruins of the city, with skeletons of the victims all throughout.<p>

"By the spirits..." was all Zuko could say.

"What could have done all of this?" Aang asked when a doctor ran up to Katara.

"Ma'am, we need you in the medical tent," he explained. "We were able to locate a survivor and we need your help healing him." Katara simply nodded once and ran along with the doctor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the Earth Kingdom, life went on until a hole suddenly caved into a small city, burrowing dozens of citizens while what appeared to be a huge iguana like monster, with blank white eyes and dorsal spines similar to the reptilian monster's, emerged, roaring into the sky. The citizens quickly panicked and ran for their lives while the iguana began stomping through the town. Observing this was three students of the recently established Bei Fong Metalbending Academy, which sat on a small cliff outside the town.<p>

"Guys, look!" one of the students, who was a young child, said to two other students, one large and one with an attire similar to a goth. "A giant iguana's attacking the city!"

"I hate iguanas," the goth student replied when suddenly, a foot came down to the ground before the floor bellow them erupted, launching the three of them back to their teacher, Toph.

"How are you lily livers gonna learn metalbending by staring out a window!?" she shouted. "Get back to practice!"

"Sifu Toph!" the large student was about to begin, only for the young student to continue for him.

"There's a giant monster attacking the city!" he stated, which prompted Toph to walk to the window, a hand on her chin as she sensed what was going on.

"It's bad! So bad!" the large student added. "We're all doomed!"

"Huh, you lily livers are right," Toph said. "Something is going down. I can hear it." She continued to stare blindly at the iguana as it roared once more. With that, she lept out of the building through the open window.

"I'll be back soon," she said to her students. "Stay put and do your forms! If you don't, you're really gonna get it when I come back!" Then, she began earth skating towards the city and towards the monster.

* * *

><p>But the Earth Kingdom was not the only place in the world to experience this problem. Back at a Fire Nation coal mine, miners were running for dear life out of the mines before the wall behind them suddenly exploded, revealing a giant creature that appeared to be a mixture of a moth and an earwig flying backwards, indicating that it was blown through the wall by force. Then, the top of the small mountain that the mine was located inside exploded as a massive, red pteranodon flew into the sky, screeching at the insect creature before narrowing its wings and descending towards it.<p>

* * *

><p>On Kyoshi Island, Sokka, Suki, Ty-Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors watched in terror as what appeared to be a giant descendant of the Allosaurus went on a rampage through the village.<p>

"What is that thing!?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I don't know, but we need to do something before it burns down the entire island!" Suki answered as the giant Allosaurus roared at the panicking civilians.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fire Nation Capital, Mai looked out the window of the royal bedroom as an arthropod like creature with eight limbs and a v-shaped forehead tore through the city before a soldier ran up to her.<p>

"What are your orders?" he asked with a bow since now Mai was to handle this emergency with her lover away. She looked over to the creature and tried to think of a response.

"Have the entire city evacuated and intercept that thing," she answered. "Also, try and send a distress letter to the Fire Lord. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"At once," the soldier responded before running out the room while Mai watched as the eight legged monster roared into the sky, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>As Katara neared the medical tent, she could see the survivor the doctor had mentioned laying on one of the beds, which was the soldier who witnessed the reptilian creature up close. She immediately gasped upon noticing that his area where his right eye should be was burned much like Zuko's left eye, except the survivor's eye was completely burned off. She then sat down next to the bed and began healing him as best as she could, when the man's eye opened and looked over to her.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked, catching Katara's attention.

"My name is Katara," she answered in a gentle tone. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. What's your name?"

"Daisuke Serizawa," the man answered as Katara continued to heal him.

"Can you tell me what happened here Mr Serizawa?" she asked, noticing Serizawa's eye widening as he no doubt was recollecting what had happened.

"It started as a tremor, then an earthquake, when it was anything but," he answered. "A massive tidal wave soon tore through us. Those that drowned didn't realize they were the lucky ones. Because out of the shore...came..." He then stopped, as his face became that of pure terror, which Katara noticed.

"Came what?" she asked, but she recieved no answer. "Daisuke, what came out of the shore?" Serizawa then turned his head to Katara, and uttered one single word.

"Gojira..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is owned by Toho and Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>The Last Airbender: Dawn of the Kaijus<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>As Zuko and Aang continued to survey the damage Gojira caused in Yu Dao, Aang bent down and looked upon one of the skeletons, catching Zuko's attention.<p>

"What is it Aang?" he asked.

"It's strange," Aang answered. "There's some kind of spiritual energy coming from these skeletons, but I don't know how this is possible with the spirits still in the Spirit World."

"I believe I may know the answer," a voice suddenly said from behind them before they turned to see Daisuke, now with an eye patch over where his right eye was, walking to them along with Katara."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"This is the survivor the doctor informed me about," Katara answered as Daisuke bowed before both Aang and Zuko, who both bowed back to him.

"My name is Daisuke Serizawa," he said to them. "It is an honor to be in your presence Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Serizawa," Aang responded.

"You said you may have an answer to this?" Zuko asked.

"I do," Daisuke answered. "Do you recall Avatar Yangchen's first mission as the Avatar?"

"Yes, she defended a small city in the Earth Kingdom from a giant monster," Aang answered.

"The monster that you speak of, did all of this," Daisuke stated, motioning around the ruins of the city, immediately catching Aang and Zuko's attention.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asked.

"He says he saw the monster with his own eyes," Katara answered before immediately realizing what she said when she remembered Mr. Serizawa's condition. "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"My eye is unimportant Katara," Daisuke replied before turning back to Aang and Zuko. "The civilians of the city had many names for him, but he is mostly called, Gojira."

"How do you know about all of this?" Zuko asked.

"One of my ancestors was there when Gojira and Yangchan fought," Daisuke answered.

* * *

><p><em>As Yangchen shot fire at Gojira, a man was watching along with a group of survivors Master Boma had evacuated. Yangchen then <em>_formed an earth wall in front of Gojira in an attempt to slow it down while sending more fire blasts, only for Gojira to __swing his massive tail at her. She formed an ice shield to protect herself, only to be sent flying backwards before flying __back towards him, bending chunks of the earth wall at him._

* * *

><p>"Most would look upon this sight in fear, but not him," Daisuke continued. "He watched in awe, with great interest towards Gojira. His interest then escalated when the second monster emerged."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gojira roared out at Yangchan as she was about to fly towards him, when what sounded like a massive explosion came from the mountain behind the city. Both Gojira and Yangchan turned to face it and saw two long, insect like arms emerge from it, before an arthropod like creature with eight limbs and a v-shaped forehead with what appeared to be a visor for eyes and a beak, emerged from the mountain, roaring towards Gojira.<em>

* * *

><p>"After Gojira and Yangchan defeated the creature and Gojira retreated, my ancestor became fascinated with them, and wanted to know if more were out there," Daisuke continued. "Going as far as to steal an ancient book from Wong Shi Tong's spirit library." Then, Daisuke pulled out a book that appeared to be thousands of years old with, wrinkles and signs of its age throughout it. He then handed the book to Zuko.<p>

"What you are about to see My Lord, is a secret the Serizawa family has preserved and passed on for generations," he explained as Zuko took the book and opened it, revealing multiple drawings for multiple monsters, including Gojira, as well as drawings of two spirits, one white with a light blue pattern around its body, the other black with an orange-red patter around its own body, and both of which appearing to have one massive eye in the center.

"Before the era of the Avatar, there was Raava and Vaatu, the spirits of light and darkness," he Daisuke began. "For millennia they would battle for the fate of the world, the light spirit, Raava, keeping balance under control, and the dark spirit, Vaatu, fighting to bring darkness to the world. During this time, humans and spirits shared the world, though with great tension between them. However, certain spirits brought about nothing but fear and destruction across the world. The Kaijus. Most of them saw humanity as nothing more but food or insects that needed to be crushed, though Gojira was different. He wanted nothing to do with humans and only attacked when provoked."

"Is that why he attacked Yo Dao?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Daisuke answered with his head looking down in guilt. "We made the mistake in angering him in an attempt to drive him away from the city."

"It wasn't yoru fault Daisuke," Katara reassured. "You thought about the innocent lives in this city and tried to defend them. You didn't know that he would attack."

"I suppose you're right," Daisuke replied before lifting his head up. "With the Kaijus attacking humanity and still occupied with her rivalry with Vaatu, Raava, in response, created the four elemental guardians to protect mankind and drive the Kaijus off. For thousands of years, they have protected humanity from certain extinction until the spirits were all sent to the Spirit World, and the Kaijus joined them, and soon afterward, the guardians went into hibernation until they would be needed once more."

"If that's the case, then why was Gojira around when Yangchen was the Avatar?" Aang asked.

"He refused to be put into the Spirit World, and rather than fight him, the guardians and Raava agreed to let him stay, only if he does not attack the humans," Daisuke answered.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you Mr. Serizawa, but this is all quite hard to believe at this moment," Zuko stated.

"He is telling the truth," two voices suddenly said in unison. Hearing them, the four of them looked around to try and find the sound's origin.

"Down here," the voices said as everyone looked down to the ground and were surprised to see two female, human like figures that were no more than a few inches tall and also were twins emerging from a small piece of one of the demolished buildings. Both of them smiled up to the humans above them before Aang's eyes then widened in shock as he felt something about them.

"You two are spirits, aren't you?" he asked as he kneeled down to them.

"Yes, we are," the twins responded before bowing to him. "It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"Our names are Moll and Lora," the twins answered, causing Daisuke's eye to widen in realization, which Katara noticed.

"You know who they are?" she asked.

"Yes," Daisuke answered. "They are the watchers of one of the guardians." Moll and Lora nodded to Serizawa's statement.

"What Mr. Serizawa is telling you is true," Moll stated.

"And Gojira is not the only Kaiju to awaken," Lora added. Upon hearing this, the humans' eyes all widened in horror.

"There's more of them!?" Aang asked.

"All over the world," the twins answered. "The meteor has caused them to appear all across the world and gain physical forms, but there may be a way to stop them."

"How?" Zuko asked. "These things are obviously powerful if just one could do all of this!"

"The elemental guardians can help us," Daisuke answered.

"There's a way to get to them?" Aang asked.

"Yes," the twins answered. "We can even take you to one." Suddenly, a Fire Nation soldier ran up to Zuko and bowed before him.

"Lord Zuko, we've recieved two distress calls," he reported before handing two letters to him. Zuko then took them and opened them before reading them. What he read caused his eyes to widen in pure horror.

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Gojira's been spotted in the Si Wong Desert and heading towards Ba Sing Se," Zuko answered. "Not only that, but it sounds like a Kaiju's been spotted in the Fire Nation capital. I have to go back there."

"I'll come with you," Daisuke said. "You'll need my knowledge of the Kaijus if you want to stand a chance against one."

"We'll head to the desert to try and prevent Gojira from heading to Ba Sing Se," Aang added.

"Alright then," Zuko responded as he and Daisuke turned to walk away towards the soldier. "Ready my airship."

"Yes My Lord," the soldier responded while Aang and Katara boarded Appa, the twins being kept inside a box for safety before Appa flew towards the Si Wong Desert.

* * *

><p>Back at the Si Wong Desert, Gojira was firing an energy blast at the beetle Kaiju, only for it to dodge and open its mouth, shooting out a projectile that hit Gojira in the chest, exploding and sending him to the ground. The beetle then charged at him with its drill hands ready to stab Gojira's chest, only for him to grab the beetle monster's arms and fire a blast of energy from his mouth that sent the beetle flying off of him. Once it landed on the ground however, it immediately burrowed underground and dug underneath Gojira before bursting out from under him, catching him by surprise and allowing the beetle to stab one of its drill hands into his shoulder. Gojira roared out in pain before kicking the beetle away from him and swinging his tail at it, sending it to the ground. He was about to stomp on it, only for the beetle to deploy its wings and fly upwards. Gojira looked up as the beetle Kaiju's horn began glowing before shooting out lightning bolts. One of them managed to hit Gojira and send him backwards slightly, but Gojira retaliated by firing an energy blast at the beetle, only for it to dodge and keep firing lightning bolts.<p>

Meanwhile, Appa, carrying Aang, Katara, Moll and Lora was nearing Gojira's location when Aang suddenly spotted him fighting the beetle Kaiju.

"There he is!" Aang said as the twins peeked their heads out of the box to see the beetle shooting lightning down at Gojira.

"Megalon is here too," they said.

"Megalon?" Katara asked only for Appa to veer to the right to avoid a bolt of lightning from Megalon. They then saw Megalon flying towards them with his drill arms pointed forward, only for Gojira to grab one of his legs and slam him to the ground. Megalon was about to shoot another explosive projectile at Gojira, only for him to slam his foot on his mouth right before it could fire and exploded prematurely, blowing Megalon's own head off. Gojira then stepped off of Megalon's corpse and turned his head at the humans riding on Appa. All he did was snarl at them before turning and walking away towards Ba Sing Se.

"He's still heading for Ba Sing Se!" Katara exclaimed. "How are we going to stop him!?"

"I can try and slow him down," Aang suggested as he got out his glider. "Moll, Lora, you two guide Katara to the guardian you're watching over." Obviously Katara was not too enthused about her boyfriend going against a 300 ft tall fire breathing lizard and grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy!?" she asked. "You could get killed!"

"I have to do something Katara," Aang responded as he grabbed her hand gently. "If I don't, thousands of earthbenders are going to die."

"Be careful," Katara said before pulling in to kiss Aang, who kissed her back. Once they parted, Aang deployed his glider and began flying towards Gojira while Katara took the reins on Appa.

"We must head for the Eastern Air Temple," the twins said.

"Yiy yip," Katara said to Appa who grumbled before flying away. Aang turned his head once to watch Katara leave before focusing on Gojira. He then earthbended a wall in front of him, causing him to stop and turn around to see Aang levitating on an air tornado. Seeing him, Gojira roared out to him in anger and began heading towards him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fire Nation, tanks began surrounding the eight legged Kaiju and opened fire, but the beast simply roared out in anger and plunged one of its legs down, releasing a burst of energy that sent some of the tanks and the soldiers around it flying outward. Mai continued to watch this from the Fire Nation palace when two soldiers entered the room.<p>

"We've evacuated the area," one of them reported.

"Good," Mai responded. "It's clear that the tanks aren't going to do anything, so we'll have to try from above. Have the tanks fall back and ready a group of airships."

"Already being done," the other soldier responded as Mai turned to see two airships heading towards the monster, but then Mai noticed something coming from behind them. Suddenly, she saw that whatever it was was not a machine, for it had wings.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" she shouted before from the clouds emerged a creature with a similar look to the eight legged monster, but with wings and was a fair bit smaller and carrying what appeared to be an oil tank in its mouth. The winged Kaiju then flew through one of the airships, causing it to explode before landing on the other, using its claws to tear through it and generate an energy blast to detonate the engines. As the ship crashed, the winged Kaiju landed in front of the eight legged Kaiju, which was taking out the last of the Fire Nation tanks and advanced to the winged beast. It then rubbed its head against the winged monster affectionately, both of them crackling and creaking as a means to communicate before taking the oil tank from the winged monster's mouth, placing it on the smoking ruins of the tanks. Mai watched this sight as her eyes widened with realization.

"They're mates," she concluded as the winged Kaiju flew off before noticing something on the belly of the eight legged Kaiju that made her eyes widen in horror. "By the spirits, it's pregnant!"

"What are your orders?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We can't let that thing give birth, otherwise we'll have an outbreak of them all over the Fire Nation," Mai answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the iguana Kaiju continued to terrorize the Earth Kingdom city as the civilians ran for their lives while the creature roared and swiped its tail at one of the buildings, causing it to collapse. Suddenly, a large earth chunk slammed into it, causing it to turn around and see Toph in a fighting stance.<p>

"Come and get me tuna breath!" she shouted before the monster roared at her and charged towards her. Toph retaliated by bending an earth wall in front of it, only for it to leap over the wall. Toph took advantage of this and bended the wall straight at it, causing it to fly over the wall to the city before leaping over the wall herself and landing where the creature landed. When the dust settled though, she saw a hole in the ground where it landed. Rather than act concerned however, Toph simply smirked to herself.

"Big mistake," she said before moving her feet slightly, sensing where it was and thrusting her fists forward before bringing them up, causing the Kaiju to be forced out of the ground and land in front of her. It then tried to eat her, only for her to leap out of the way of its jaws. But then the monster swung its tail at her, causing her to bend a protective shield out of earth before it hit her. The earth crumbled upon impact and sent her back to the ground. The Kaiju then began to charge at Toph, who began skating towards it once she got back up.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, in Kyoshi Island, the Allosaurus Kaiju continued to tear through the village as some of the Kyoshi Warriors were evacuating the civilians. Sokka, Suki, Ty-Lee and two Kyoshi Warriors all grouped behind the monster.<p>

"How are we suppose to take this thing down?" one of the warriors asked.

"We can try and weaken the legs," Suki suggested. "Miki, you and Min take the left leg while Ty-Lee, Sokka and I take the right."

"Got it," the Kyoshi Warrior known as Miki responded as she, Min, Ty-Lee and Sokka got their swords out. The five of them then ran towards the Kaiju when suddenly, a gigantic, orange and black spider landed in front of the Allosaurus, the impact causing the five humans to fall to the ground as they looked at the spider in terror.

"Well this just went from bad to worse," Sokka remarked dejectedly before the spider Kaiju chirped in a growly, hostile manner and the Allosaurus roared out before running towards the spider.

* * *

><p>Back at the Si Wong Desert, Aang was busy dodging energy blasts from Gojira as he sent fire blasts at him and flew towards him using firebending. However, Gojira slammed one of his hands at Aang, causing him to fly backwards. Regaining control, Aang sent a large chunk of earth at Gojira, causing him to go backwards slightly. Once Aang sent a second blast however, Gojira swung his tail at it, causing it to fly at Aang. He quickly shielded himself, but the earth chunk was still able to send him to the ground. Gojira then advanced to him and his spikes began glowing, ready to fire an energy blast, when Aang's eyes and tattoos suddenly glew white, sending him into he Avatar State and allowing him to fly upward in a sphere of air. Gojira roared out at him and was about to fire, when he suddenly stopped, realizing something about this boy. Then his spikes turned back to normal while Aang went out of the Avatar State, slightly surprised at Gojira's actions before the beast began to walk away, this time out of the path of Ba Sing Se.<p>

"Wait!" Aang shouted, only for Gojira to turn his head, a look of hostility in his eyes which caused Aang to stop in his tracks before resuming walking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Appa landed on the entrance to the Eastern Air Temple before Katara dismounted, carrying the box with Moll and Lora carefully as she walked inside.<p>

"How are we suppode to find the guardian in here?" Katara politely asked. "If it was here, Fire Lord Sozin would have spotted it and either caused it to flee or kill it."

"Fortunately he was not able to find us or Mothra," the twins answered, the word Mothra gaining Katara's attention.

"Mothra?" she asked.

"The guardian of air," the twins explained as Katara neared the statue of Avatar Yangchen. Once there, both Moll and Lora placed their hands together and closed their eyes. Katara wondered why before the statue slowly began to move, revealing a hidden staircase with small torches lit up to lead the way. Katara's eyes widened in surprise before the twins motioned her to walk down the stairs. Katara did so and began walking. She then noticed that there were these drawings on the walls. The twins noticed this and motioned to one in particular, which had four different creatures surrounding a creature with hooks for arms.

"The four you see surrounding the fifth creature are the guardians," they explained before motioning to a drawing of a moth. "Mothra: Guardian of Air." They then motioned to a large snake like dragon.

"Manda: Guardian of Water," they said. Then they turned to a four legged creature with spikes on its back.

"Anguirus: Guardian of Earth," they said. Finally, they motioned to an anthropomorphic beast with a head that was a combination of a lion and a dog as well as flames in its hands.

"King Caesar: Guardian of Fire," they said. Katara then looked over to the monster in the middle.

"Then who's this?" she asked.

"The biggest threat the guardians have had to face," the twins answered. "The cosmic monster: Gigan."

"Cosmic?" Katara asked. "As in-"

"A life form from another world," the twins finished for her. "Long ago, Gigan was sent here in an attempt to destroy our world."

* * *

><p><em>Tens thousand years ago, in an empty field, an object descended from space and landed on the field, creating a massive explosion that sent the spirits in the field running. From the smoke emerged Gigan, a cybernetic creature with hooks for hands, a metal beak and red visor on his head and what appeared to be a giant buzzsaw on his abdominal region. <em>_He let out a cybernetic screech before the guardians, Mothra, Anguirus, King Caesar and Manda all surrounded him. King __Caesar made the first move, sending out fire blasts from his fists, only for Gigan to deflect them with his hooks and fly __into the sky. Mothra followed him and flapped her wings which sent a strong gust of wind that forced Gigan to a lake where __Manda dove into, wrapping around Gigan like a snake. However, Gigan activated his buzzsaw which forced Manda off of him __before stabbing him with one of his hooks and tossing him into King Caesar. Anguirus roared out in anger before charging __at Gigan and sinking his teeth into his leg, causing Gigan to screech in pain. But Gigan then shot out a red beam of energy __that sent Anguirus flying off of him upon impact, only for King Caesar to catch him by his tail. Then, King Caesar swung __Anguirus at Gigan, causing his spiky back to hit him and send him to the ground before Mothra grabbed him using her legs __and flew upward. However, Gigan used his metal beak to bite off two of her legs, causing her to screech out before dropping __Gigan, who flew down to the ground._

* * *

><p>"The guardians fought the best they could, but Gigan proved to be a much more brutal opponent than any of the Kaijus they've had to face," the twins continued. "Soon, they were all beaten to the point of exhaustion."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gigan threw Manda to the ground beside Mothra, King Caesar and Anguirus, all of which were covered in cuts and wounds. Gigan <em>_roared out in victory before turning towards a building. However, Mothra took notice, for inside the building was an egg __that she had laid. Now determined to protect her future offspring, she flapped her wings and called out to Gigan, who turned __around to face Mothra and screeched at her. He then got in an offensive position before Mothra flew straight at him, tackling __him to the ground before flapping her wings down at him, releasing small particles of poison at Gigan and covering him with __it, weakening him. However, Gigan then fired a beam of energy from his visor which impacted Mothra and created a large __explosion, seemingly killing her. Gigan then weakly got up and looked up at the ball of fire, when Mothra, in flames, __suddenly flew through it and rammed straight into Gigan's head, blowing it and her up and killing both of them._

* * *

><p>"Afterward, the egg was sealed deep into this building, which would soon become the Eastern Air Temple," the twins continued. "We volunteered to look after it and protect the offspring until it hatched. The years went by as it grew up and soon, she went into hibernation, waiting until she was needed once more." Nodding once in understanding, Katara then continued to walk down the stairs, eventually coming to a room that was covered with colorful flowers and in the middle was a shrine with Mothra, currently in a frozen state. Katara then gently let Moll and Lora down in front of Mothra before they got onto their knees, motioning for Katara to do the same.<p>

"Close your eyes and repeat after us," they explained. Both of them then clasped their hands together and closed their eyes. Seeing this, Katara followed suite before the twins began to sing.

_Mothra ya, Mothra_

_Dongan kasakuyan, indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banunradan, tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

Listening to every word they sang, Katara then began to sing along with them once they began again as cracks slowly began to form around the frozen Mothra.

_Mothra ya, Mothra_

_Dongan kasakuyan, indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banunradan, tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

Suddenly, a bright light engulffed the room and Katara opened her eyes to see the shadow of a now freed Mothra. The light then dimmed as Katara looked in awe as she saw Mothra looking down at her and the twins before screeching in a friendly manner.

* * *

><p>In a mental institution in the Fire Nation, Azula sat in her padded cell with a straight jacket and a mask covering her nose and her mouth. A crazed look in her eyes, she could only think of how she had been defeated by her brother and longed for her vengeance these past two months. Suddenly, a screeching noise broke her concentration as she stood up and looked out the window, seeing the pteranadon Kaiju flying towards her cell as if it had just been hit. Quickly, she jumped out of the way as the monster crashed into the wall, creating a massive hole in the wall and causing the mask to fly off of her face. She looked up as the Kaiju got back on its feet and the insect Kaiju was flying towards it, screeching in a hostile manner and pointing a stinger on its tail at it. The pteranadon then flapped its wings and flew towards it while Azula took this time to breath fire to melt the straight jacket on her. Then she walked out of her cell and took a deep breath, now planning out her revenge.<p> 


End file.
